Precious Memories
by KimekaHikaru98
Summary: Di rumah sakit itu, mereka dipertemukan. Di sanalah—tanpa mereka sadari—tempat dimana memori-memori itu tercipta, dan terkenang di lubuk hati mereka; mulai dari kenangan indah, bahagia, bahkan menyebalkan. Dan di sanalah mereka akan mempelajari arti keberadaan satu sama lain /A RenMasa fanfiction—bad summary, and contain fail humor. The cover image not mine. Mind to review, minna?/


Masato menatap pasien di hadapannya dengan kesal. Gelas dan obat digenggamnya erat—bentuk pelampiasan rasa _greget_ yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Jinguji Ren…" suara Masato tertahan—mungkin ikut tertahan bersama amarahnya—"Saya mohon agar anda meminum obat yang saya sarankan agar kondisi anda membaik."

Pemuda berhelai _golden blonde_ itu tertawa, lalu tersenyum mengejek.

[Rasanya Masato ingin melemparkan air—dalam gelas genggamannya—ke wajah pasiennya.]

"Aku akan minum obatnya… Dengan satu syarat," ucap Ren dengan suara rendah, yang nyaris membuat Masato bergidik. Masato terdiam, lalu menatap Ren; isyarat untuk bertanya.

"Aku akan meminum obatnya kalau kau meminumkannya untukku." Ren mengerling pada dokternya—kali ini Masato bergidik jijik—lalu tersenyum macam orang-orang pedo.

"A—apa maksud—"

"Kau. Meminumkannya. Untukku." Telunjuk Ren mengarah ke Masato, sebelum ia melanjutkan ucapannya, "_Mouth-to-mouth_."

—Oh, oke. Orang ini serius minta dibacok sampai mati.

Dengan wajah memerah—_yang unyu sekali_, menurut Ren—Masato menjejalkan obat kapsul tersebut ke mulut Ren (dengan tangannya, tentu saja), lalu (seenaknya) menuangkan air ke dalam mulut Ren; sampai air itu meluap dari mulut Ren.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Masato membanting gelas itu ke atas meja dan berjalan keluar ruangan dengan hentakan kaki yang dikeras-keraskan—jangan lupa, Masato juga keluar dengan wajah yang memerah.

Ren tertawa kecil sambil mengelap air yang mengotori wajahnya.

"Dasar _tsundere_,"

* * *

**Uta no Prince-sama © Broccoli**

**Precious Memories © KimekaHikaru98**

**Rated: **T (atau mungkin T+?)

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Warning(s):** _OOC, AU_, _typo(s)_, EYD gagal, salah genre ataupun rated, judul tidak nyambung dengan cerita, dan lain-lain.

**Important note: **_I didn't gain any profit from this fanfiction_

**.**

_Masato's Memory, Part 1 : _

Our habit

—_The thing we do yesterday, today, tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow_—

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Jinguji, tak bisakah kau bersikap—setidaknya—seperti pasien _(_normal_)_ lainnya?"_

**.**

* * *

Dari sekian banyaknya rumah sakit di seantero Jepang, KENAPA SIH HARUS RUMAH SAKIT INI?

Begini. Masato hanya mengharapkan rumah sakit yang ia kelola diisi oleh orang-orang sakit yang normal serta tak susah untuk meminum obat. Itu saja.

Lalu kenapa, kenapa, kenapa—ia harus berhadapan dengan model (sialan) bernama Jinguji Ren yang membuat dirinya emosi setiap hari? Kenapa keturunan Jinguji itu harus menjadi pasiennya? Memangnya tak ada rumah sakit lain yang mau menampungnya, apa?

[Persetan dengan ucapan ayahnya yang mengatakan ini penting untuk perusahaan. Masato tetap tak rela menerima pasien macam Jinguji Ren ini.]

Di hari pertama idol itu menginap di sini, semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja. Matahari bersinar, langit berwarna biru, dan suasana rumah sakit terasa tenang.

Dan keesokan harinya, suasana rumah sakit ricuh. Yap, bisa ditebak; Jinguji-lah penyebabnya. Pemuda itu malah mengajak pasien-pasien untuk duduk di ruangan itu dan meluncurkan gombalannya satu persatu, sampai Masato jengah melihatnya. Masato butuh waktu 2 jam untuk hanya untuk memulangkan semua pasien ke ruangannya dan melakukan _check-up_ pada pasien barunya tersebut.

Yah, nggak jauh beda dengan sekarang—

"Hey, Masa! Sedang apa kau melamun di situ?"

Masato menatap marah kerumunan di hadapannya, lalu berteriak, "Semua! Cepat kembali ke ruangan kalian, sekarang!"

Terdengar seruan kecewa dari segenap pasien perempuan yang bergerumul di sekitar Ren. Masato tak mau ambil pusing, lalu segera bersiap memanggil _security_—yang akhirnya membuat seluruh pasien yang tidak berkepentingan di ruangan itu angkat kaki.

"Ah, kau tidak seru sekali, sih," gerutu Ren, kedua tangannya bersedekap. "Mereka kan hanya ingin menemaniku."

"Kau harus istirahat, Jinguuji," ucap Masato sambil memulai _check_-_up_ harian Ren. "Bagaimana kau akan istirahat dengan suasana ricuh seperti tadi?"

"Aku sudah mendapat cukup istirahat," kilah Ren. "Lagipula, bukankah aku memintamu untuk memanggilku Ren? Ayolah, panggil aku Ren sekali saja~"

_Idih, amit-amit_.

"Aku menolaknya," ucap Masato.

"Ah, tidak seru."

Masato menuliskan sesuatu pada kertas yang sedari tadi dibawanya, lalu menatap Ren. "Maaf, tapi aku tak peduli."

Ren hanya diam saja, tak menjawab. Ribet urusannya kalau sudah adu mulut dengan Masato, jadi ia memilih untuk menyerah.

"Dengar, kau harus istirahat." Masato berbalik, berniat keluar dari ruangan itu—sebelum tangan Ren menarik jas putihnya.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak menemaniku?"

"Aku punya banyak kerjaan," ujar Masato, melepaskan tarikan Ren pada jasnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan beristirahat," ucap Ren, di wajahnya terpatri seulas senyum nakal. "Tapi dengan satu syarat."

Nah, nah. Ini nih, sikap dari Ren yang paling dibenci oleh Masato; apa-apa harus pakai syarat. Mana syaratnya abnormal—nggak logis—gila—semua, lagi. Masato selalu merasakan firasat tak enak kalau Ren sudah mengungkit-ngungkit masalah syarat-syaratan ini.

"Mana _oyasuminasai kiss_ untukku?"

Wajah Masato dengan cepat memerah, lalu melempar kertas (beserta papan jalannya) ke wajah Ren.

"Ini masih pagi, MANA ADA YANG NAMANYA _OYASUMINASAI KISS_!"

* * *

Rasanya Masato semakin keki saja melihat reaksi sahabatnya yang malah tergelak setelah mendengar ceritanya.

"Otoya, bisakah kau mengerti perasaanku sedikit?" Masato mengeluh, menatap Otoya dengan kesal. "Aku sedang dalam masalah serius di sini."

Ittoki Otoya—yang terduga sebagai sahabat Masato sejak sekolah dasar—masih memegangi perutnya, yang mungkin sakit karena kebanyakan tertawa. "A—aduh… Maaf Masa, aku hanya tak tahan saja mendengar ceritamu barusan."

Masato merengut, lalu kembali duduk tegak di kursi. "Seharusnya aku tak menceritakannya padamu."

Otoya mulai menghentikan tawanya, menggantinya dengan seulas senyum penuh arti. "Jangan begitu dong, Masa… Kita kan sobat sehidup semati—masa kau tega merahasiakan hal ini dariku~?"

Masato hanya menghela napas, yang disambut Otoya dengan cengiran inosen.

"Tapi ya, menurutku Jinguji Ren itu mungkin hanya mencari-cari perhatianmu," Otoya menyatakan pendapatnya, yang membuat wajah Masato merah padam dan mengeluarkan gumaman tak setuju.

"Menurutku Otoya benar, Masato," ucap sosok lain yang sedari tadi dianggap tak ada oleh duo Masato-Otoya.

"Eh?" Otoya mangap, lalu mencolek pipi pemuda dengan surai _dark blue_ tersebut. "Tumben-tumbennya kau sependapat denganku, Tokiyaa~!" ucap Otoya, lalu memeluk pemuda tersebut.

"Kau juga, Tokiya?" terdengar suara Masato—_tunggu_, kok nada bicaranya Masato kayak di sinetron-sinetron gitu, ya?

"M—Masato—?"

"Aku tak percaya. Kalian berdua… telah mengkhianati perasaanku."

Nah lho, kini Tokiya dan Otoya sama-sama cengo.

[Tunggu tunggu, ini kenapa _script_nya jadi kayak drama romansa gini?!]

* * *

Curhat sepertinya bukanlah jalan keluar terbaik bagi permasalahan Masato.

[Apalagi kalau curhatnya sama manusia-manusia abstrak macam Otoya, atau bahkan Tokiya.]

Masato menguap, lalu menggaruk pelipisnya. Serius, ia lelah sekali hari ini. Menghadapi perilaku kurang ajar Ren, menangani temannya yang sibuk menggodanya (sebetulnya ini kerjaan Otoya; tapi entah kenapa Tokiya ikut disalahkan), ditambah ini. Semua tugas yang menumpuk ini.

Ia masih berkutat dengan kertas-kertasnya, sebelum telinganya mendeteksi suara gaduh dari ruangan lain. Masato mendongak ke arah pintu, mencoba menebak suara apa yang telah merusak keheningan malam itu.

Masato beranjak dari kursinya, lalu melangkah ke luar ruangan. Ditengoknya suasana koridor—_duh_, kenapa gelap sekali, sih?—dan perlahan, ia menjejakkan kakinya.

[Dalam hati, Masato benar-benar berharap rumah sakit ini tak pernah dinodai oleh cerita hantu.]

Masato berhenti melangkah ketika ia sampai di depan sebuah ruangan yang terduga sebagai sumber suara tersebut. Ia buka pintu itu perlahan, dan akhirnya manik miliknya melihat—

"Jinguji…?"

Jinguji Ren disana, dengan peluh menghiasi kulitnya; bergelung, dan menggumamkan sederet kalimat yang tak Masato pahami. Masato, sebagai dokter Ren—panik. Ia mencoba mengguncangkan tubuh Ren, namun sia-sia saja.

"Jangan—!"

Masato terdiam, maniknya menatap Ren bingung campur khawatir.

"Jangan buang itu…!"

Masato tak mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya di ucapkan oleh Ren?

"Hey, Jinguji?"

Tak ada respon.

"Jinguji—!"

Masato terpekik pelan ketika tangan Ren menggenggam tangannya dengan kuat. Ia terlalu _speechless_ untuk memprotes aksi Ren yang nyaris membuat jantungnya berhenti.

"Jangan pergi…"

Kalimat itu terucap dengan suara yang memelas; membuat Masato enggan mengganggu tidurnya. Ia melepaskan genggaman Ren, lalu balik menggenggam tangannya lembut.

"A—aku…" Masato berbisik sepelan yang ia bisa, sedangkan maniknya terus mengawasi sekitar—memastikan tak akan ada yang akan mendengar kalimat (memalukan) yang akan terucap dari mulutnya.

Masato mulai menggenggam tangan kanan Ren dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mungkin… aku akan berusaha untuk tak pergi…"

Dan ia, tertidur di pinggir ranjang milik Ren—dengan tangan Ren yang tergenggam oleh tangannya; melupakan segala tugas yang harusnya ia selesaikan malam itu.

.

Paginya, seluruh penghuni rumah sakit dibangunkan oleh teriakan marah Masato—diiringi oleh gelak tawa Ren.

* * *

Oh, jadi begini, nih?

Jadi waktu yang seharusnya dipakai untuk istirahat, malah dipakainya untuk mengambil setumpuk bunga mawar (kebetulan bunga-bunga itu tumbuh di dekat jendela kamarnya) dari taman rumah sakit—_oh_, tanpa izin pula—?

"Tenang saja, Masato," ucap pasien di hadapannya dengan tenang. "Kau juga mendapat bunga yang kupetik sepenuh hatiku ini, kok. Dua kali lipat, malah~"

Api mana api?—Rasanya Masato ingin membakar habis saja semua mawar itu.

"Aku tak memerlukannya," tolak Masato. "Aku sudah melarangmu untuk melakukan pekerjaan berat. Mengapa kau masih sempat memetik bunga berduri itu?"

Ren tertawa, lalu mengulurkan bunga mawar itu pada Masato. "Bunga ini seindah dirimu; membuatku tak tahan untuk meng_klaim_nya sebagai milikku."

Masato bergidik—menyerngit—menjauh—saat melihat Ren mengerlingkan mata padanya.

[Menurut Masato; pada tahap ini, sepertinya kewarasan Ren perlu dipertanyakan. Mungkin saja gombalan memiliki pengaruh tertentu pada perubahan jiwanya.]

"Aku tak butuh rayuanmu," ucap Masato dingin; yang hanya disambut Ren dengan tawa.

—Dan tiba-tiba saja, tawa itu berhenti. Ren tak lagi tersenyum; sekarang pemuda itu terdiam dengan wajah yang terguncang.

"Jinguji…?" Masato mulai memanggilnya, menyadari ada yang aneh pada Ren. "Ada apa?"

Ren tampaknya tersadar, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hanya menyadari sesuatu yang tidak penting."

Masato melangkah mendekati Ren. "Kau tak bisa berbohong di hadapanku, Jinguji," ucapnya, lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas. "Sekarang, aku ingin kau melipat kertas itu."

Ren menatap kertas itu, lalu mengambilnya perlahan. Ia mulai melipat kertas itu menjadi dua bagian—

"Cukup." Tangan Masato menggenggam tangan Ren yang sedari tadi gemetaran.

Ren terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Sepertinya aku tak pandai dalam hal seni, yah?" tanyanya, melepas genggaman Masato. "Melipat kertas menjadi dua saja tak bisa."

Masato melirik sebentar pada kertas yang terlipat dengan berantakan itu, lalu berbalik pergi.

"Jinguji, istirahatlah—jika kau tak menurut, akan kubuang semua mawar itu ke tempat sampah."

* * *

Masato menatap mejanya, tak ingin menatap gadis yang sedang menjelaskan laporannya tersebut.

"…Begitulah, Hijirikawa-_san_," ucap gadis beriris kuning tersebut, menyodorkan kertas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. "Sepertinya, terapi yang kita terapkan pada Jinguji-_san_ hanya sedikit memperlambat penyebaran penyakit itu…"

"Aku tahu itu, Haruka-_san_," ucap Masato, mempelajari tulisan yang tertoreh pada kertas tersebut. "Aku sudah menduganya. Hanya saja… Aku tak menduga penyebarannya secepat ini setelah kita melakukan terapi padanya."

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam, sebelum Masato mendongak—menatap Haruka lekat kali ini.

"Kau sudah menghubungi keluarganya?"

Haruka mengangguk, kemudian melanjutkannya dengan suara lirih, "Namun, ayah maupun kakak Jinguji-_san_…"

Masato diam, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Haruka dengan mengetuk pulpen kesayangannya beberapa kali.

"…Kemungkinan mereka tak bisa menjenguk Jinguji-_san _ dalam waktu dekat…"

Begitu, mendengar kalimat Haruka, Masato rasanya ingin sekali melempar _apa saja_ ke keluarga Jinguji Ren tersebut. Sudah tahu Ren sekarang dilanda penyakit seperti ini; dan mereka masih tak peduli?! Sungguh, keluarga macam apa itu?

Masato mengatur napasnya untuk mencegah amarahnya meluap di hadapan Haruka—karena ia tahu, gadis ini pasti ketakutan begitu melihatnya marah—dan meminta Haruka untuk meninggalkannya sendirian di ruangan itu.

Haruka membungkuk dan keluar dari ruangan itu; meninggalkan Masato di sana, sendirian dengan beban pikirannya.

* * *

Masato bisa menebak ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh sahabatnya itu—walaupun mereka hanya terhubung lewat telepon.

"_Kau serius, Masa?_" suara di seberang sana mempertanyakan perbuatan Masato. "_Bukankah kau pernah mengatakan padaku untuk tidak memberi tahu siapapun?_"

"Aku tahu, Otoya," Masato menghela napas, lalu memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela. "Aku terpaksa mengkhianati janjiku sendiri."

Suara di sana terdiam selama beberapa saat, lalu kembali berucap,

"_Kenapa kau memintaku melakukan ini, Masa?_" tanya Otoya. "_Apa sesuatu terjadi?_"

"Kondisinya memburuk," ucap Masato pelan.

Masato berharap Otoya mengatakan sesuatu untuk merespon pernyataannya barusan, namun suara Otoya tak kunjung didengarnya. Sepertinya sahabatnya yang satu itu sedang menunggu penjelasan Masato selanjutnya.

"Keluarganya tak bisa datang dalam waktu dekat ini."

"_Begitu…_" gumam Otoya. "_Kedengaran wajar dari keluarga pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Jepang._"

Hening. Mereka berdua terdiam, tak mengatakan apapun (jarang sekali Otoya tak banyak bicara—mungkin sedikit banyak ia mencoba mengerti perasaan Masato saat ini).

[Ah, tampaknya Masato tak menyadari kalau ia menelepon Otoya dengan _provider_ yang berbeda. Semoga saja pulsanya tak langsung lenyap setelah ia selesai menelepon.]

"_Ne, Masato…_"

"Ada apa?"

"_Apakah tak ada cara lain?"_ tanya Otoya, terdengar tak yakin. "_Apakah kita harus melakukan ini?_"

"Sayangnya, aku tak dapat memikirkan cara lain."

Masato bisa mendengar Otoya menghela napas di seberang sana. "_Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya._"

Bibir Masato membentuk sebuah senyum tipis. "Terima kasih, Otoya."

Terdengar suara tawa kecil di telinga Masato. "_Sama-sama, Masa!_" ucapnya, terdengar ceria kembali.

Sebelum Masato menekan tombol _disconnect_, suara Otoya terdengar kembali.

"_Masa, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"_

Masato menyerngit. "Ada apa?"

"_Sebenarnya, apa penyakit Jinguji?"_ tanya Otoya perlahan. "_Kau tak pernah menceritakannya padaku._"

Masato terdiam, membiarkan pertanyaan itu menggantung begitu saja selama beberapa menit.

"_Ah, tak apa jika—_"

"ASL," jawab Masato, menginterupsi perkataan Otoya.

"_Apa?_" tanya Otoya—yang kemungkinan besar tak tahu-menahu arti singkatan tersebut.

"ASL—_Amyothropic Lateral Sclerosis_. Penyakit syaraf."

Sejenak, tak ada respon dari Otoya.

"_Lalu_…" samar, terdengar suara Otoya. "_Apa yang disebabkan oleh penyakit itu?_"

Masato menghela napas, lalu menjawab, "Lumpuh—"

Otoya kembali tak merespon, menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat Masato.

"—dan kemungkinan terburuknya—" Masato terdiam beberapa saat, mencoba mengatur gejolak emosinya.

"—mati."

* * *

_To be continue…_

* * *

_Footnote:_

Ah, _konbanwa_, _minna_!

Perkenalkan, perkenalkan, saya Kimeka Hikaru—_author_ yang baru pertama kali menjejakkan kaki di _fandom_ UtaPri!

Saya baru saja menonton beberapa _episode_ UtaPri, jadi mohon maaf kalau _fic_ pertama saya di fandom ini malah _Alternate Universe_ begini—dan pairingnya RenMasa, pula.

[Padahal OTP saya di fandom ini kan Tokiya sama Otoya… /authorpundungdipojokan]

Lalu, saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas _genre_ dari cerita ini yang nggak jelas ngarahnya kemana! /bows Awalnya saya mau _angst_ kalau nggak _hurt/comfort_, tau-taunya malah nyasar ke _humor_ (garing) pas di awal-awal. _Hontou ni gomennasai!_

Dan buat para fans Ren dan Masato, saya juga mohon maaf—entah kenapa di sini mereka berdua OOC sekali; apalagi Ren. Entah kenapa otak saya memprogram Ren jadi seperti itu… /bows

Terus, buat yang penasaran sama penyakit di atas, silahkan _search_ di _google_, ya?

[Ketahuan kalau _author_nya sendiri nggak tau cara mendeskripsikan penyakit tersebut dengan baik dan benar.]

Um, sekian dulu _footnote_ dari saya (yang kayaknya kepanjangan ini). Sampai bertemu di _chapter_ selanjutnya!

.

_Mind to RnR, minna?_

Regards,

KimekaHikaru98


End file.
